


Echappé Belle

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Experimental, French, M/M, awful grammar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a des fois, quand sa douleur se manque pour un moment, que House voit la monde dans les couleurs de son enfance, et les mots qui viennent a son esprit prends la gout des pays qu'il a toujours cru qu'il a bien quitté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echappé Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Cette lapereau est arrivé dans ma tete durant une conversation avec , quand nous avons remarquer que l'idée de House parlant en francais serait vraisemblable et aussi, plus importante, tres bandant. Toutes les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire sont les miennes; il y a sept ans depuis que j'ai écrivé en francais. La titre vient des paroles de Beau Dommage, ici. J'espere de corrigé les accents tres tot, mais pour maintenant, beaucoup se manquent. **ETA:** Si vous traduissez cette histoire avec Babelfish, c'est probablement le chose le plus drole que j'ai jamais écrivé.

C'est une scène beaucoup trops familier, alors House ne se pousse pas a penser pourquoi ca revient si fréquemment. Si il sais toujours compter, la bière dans sa main est son sixième, et celui devant Wilson est au moins le cinquième que House l'a vu ouvrir. Wilson s'est divester de sa tenue de médécin pièce en pièce pendant la soirée; son veste quand il a entré, avec un air fatigué mais génial; son cravate quand House l'a forcé a se soulever de la divan lorsque la livraison de leur diner est arrivé; et il a retrousser ses manches quand House a choisi le L Word sur son TiVo et fermé le son.

C'est vendredi, et ils sont tous les deux épuisé et un peu fou avec les exigences du semaine a l'hopital. House, pour son parti, se sent au crete d'une vague; son dernier malade ne va pas mourir, et son jambe se ressent aussi bon qu'il peut esperer. Il est plein et il fait le cossard. Il n'y a aucun raison pour Cuddy de lui téléphoner, ni pour ses petits de lui embeter. Compris le nombre de Vicodin qu'il a pris, l'alcool qu'il a bu, et Wilson qui s'assit toute proche, souple et chaleureux, avec les yeux lentilles, et House s'est prèsque adouci.

Prèsque, il faut appuyer.

Il y a des fois, quand sa douleur se manque pour un moment, que House voit la monde dans les couleurs de son enfance, et les mots qui viennent a son esprit prends la gout des pays qu'il a toujours cru qu'il a bien quitte. Il touche un moment qui a bien passer, quand il etait quinze ans et (il a penser) amoureux. Son père était stationner en Istres pour une automne et une hiver. House a étudié la langue comme une mystère donc il avait trouver la dernière cle. Il a faconner chaque mot comme un thèse rationale qu'il avait besoin de defendre, et au meme fois, comme chaque énunciation était sa poèsie et son ame. Quand il revait, c'etait en phrases et voix qui parlaient pour lui seulement.

Maintenant, House branle la tete pour renvoyer le souvenir d'un gars qui était ainé de trois ans et aussi un gage de succès pour tuer son père s'il a jamais connu. Maintenant, il y a Wilson, son tete reposer sur le divan et sa bouche assoupli par la bière et le sommeil approchant. "Je suis trops vielle pour cette démence," House se dit, et les mots coulent en francais, assez doucement qu'il y a une possibilité que Wilson ne l'entend pas.

Mais Wilson lui dit, "Tu l'as vers l'arrière. La démence commence avec l'age. T'es exigible."

House tique un sourcil.

"Trois ans a Montreal," Wilson lui resouvenit.

Son accent n'est rien près a proper, mais House aime bien le façon donc ses levres plient autours des consonnes etranges. Il veut gouter les tons que Wilson fait, de les saisir sur son langue et contre ses dents. Wilson parle le francais quebecois, poissard et diluer, et House veut connaitre tous les nuances, les différences, en les avaler et les prendre pour lui-meme.

C'est rien du tout, de se bouger les derniers pousses qui les séparent; et House cuillit les mots de Wilson, ranger avec ses halleines. Ils s'embrassent, et c'est façile d'oublier (maintenant, dans ce moment) qu'ils ont une passée rempli de mots qu'ils ne peuvent pas reprendre, et qu'ils peuvent réveiller sur n'importe quelle demain et trouver qu'ils se sont briser dans la nuit. Wilson glisse ses mains desous son chemise, et House trouve la tirette sur ses pantalons. La divan n'est pas fait pour ces divertissements, mais House sent l'attirance et il ne veut pas arreter meme pour aller a son chambre de lit. Il prend Wilson dans son main, et Wilson lui donne les bruits qu'il veut rechercher, ceux qui sont remplis des souvenirs et du desir.

"Y avait quelqu'un a Montreal?" il demande, et Wilson sécoue son tete.

"I--" il commence, en anglais, et House mord son cou. Wilson halète, puis il dit, "Je..."

Le son est une chuchotte dans les oreilles, une bourdonnement de _djzzz_ , et House lave la coté de la gorge de Wilson pour lui appaiser. Comme ça, il pense, ils ne risquent rien; en anglais, ces mots aurant une significance qu'il détestera, mais en français, c'est rien du tout, seulement des voix sans queue ni tete.

"Je n'ai pas encore rencontrer ma première femme," Wilson dit, et il bataille pour chaque mot, pendant que House prends son poigner et la fait glisser sur Wilson de plus en plus rapidement.

"T'as jamais baiser quelqu'un comme ça?"

"Jamais," Wilson dit; c'est assez, et House lui laisse jouir sur son main et son estomac.

Wilson se baisse sur les jenoux devant House, et ouvre ses pantalons. "T'as jamais...?" il demand, mais il ne finit pas l'interrogation avant qu'il met House dans sa bouche; House perd son souffle tout a coup, et il répond avec rien d'autre qu'un soupir qu'est presque "non."

Ils ne sont pas eux-memes, comme ça, House pense, alors que la plaisir inond son corps et Wilson lui fellate; c'est différent, les langues, dans les deux sens du mot. Wilson est presque quelqu'un autre, étrange, pas son ami et l'homme qui vive a son cote pendant la journée. House se sent au bord d'orgasme, et enfin, en français, avec cet etranger-Wilson, il peut susurrer les mots, "Je t'aime."

Enfin, en français, il ne perde rien, parceque vraiment, il n'a rien dit.


End file.
